


Moxara Eyal: No Longer a Student

by Agilecipher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agilecipher/pseuds/Agilecipher
Kudos: 1





	Moxara Eyal: No Longer a Student

2 years later on VOSS:

A vision of Fall leaves. Darth Movet is having Mox practice lightning strikes against him and is giving her hell as he catches each one. She sighs in resignation, bringing both hands forcefully down to her sides, raining bolts upon him. He throws up a defensive shield as he piles toward her. She is petrified he will try to hurt her but he rolls over in the leaves, looking at her with love and pride. He kisses her fiercely but she does not reciprocate. Then he recoils in shock and fear. He returns to the ship alone.

In the leaf pile on Voss, she will cry. Holding back was too much. She has been wanting that kiss for so long and, mental shield up, is pained to reciprocate.

Back on the ship, he ends her apprenticeship! She is free to leave - he wants her to. She stays.

They complete the mission on Voss and she requests a sparring session.

The next week was a blur - Moxara hardly remembered standing at Darth Movet's side as they addressed a political dispute with the Voss. The Imperial Ambassador had thanked them for their service, if only as the unveiled threat of Sith power during negotiations, and released them. On their small speeders, they flew through the golden foliage of the planet toward the spaceport. She pulled up beside him and gave a hand signal to pull over into an open field. Movet dismounted and followed her toward the middle. "What is it, Moxara?" "We have time before departing - I thought we could spar." "It is not my duty to train you any further: I have declared your apprenticeship complete." She shrugged; "I'd hate to lose my edge after a week of meetings with nobles." He smiled, always impressed with her drive, and activated his lightsaber, flying at her small form with the red flame extended. She spun to meet his blade with hers, taking a wide stance then sweeping a foot out at his ankles. Quickly leaping aside, he attacked again, scowling as she continued to deflect without attacking.

She parried his blade again as they continued to spar, but remained on defense. "Attack, Moxara! One does not win by guarding alone. You must want to win - to be victorious." She dropped her blade and deactivated the saber, the red flame retreating into the hilt. She feared to speak aloud but allowed herself to think it, unguarded, knowing he would hear each word. _I want to submit to you in all things._ He deactivated his weapon and paced a circle around her. Looking down on the petite hooded figure, he could not see her eyes, but only her thin, elegant lips - lips he should never have kissed just days before. With two long fingers, he lifted her chin so he could meet her gaze. _All things?_ He silently questioned her, then continued aloud. "I feel your passion - it makes you strong. You must break your chains." Moxara remained silent. _I fear I would gladly spend eternity in chains were it at your side._ "You do not know what that means." His voice was gruff, but his gloved hand extended to cup her cheek as he appreciated the beauty he had seen grow from obstinate young woman to full Sith warrior. _I would gladly demonstrate my devotion._ He could feel the energy emanating from her, palpable lust and craving given form in the Force.

He dropped his hand from her face and crossed his arms. "I am no doting suitor, Moxara. I would not be good for you." Finding her voice, she countered: "You _have_ been good to me. You have crafted me into the tool of the Empire, but a properly tempered weapon needs heat. I am far from the girl you first met at the gala." _She was stunning then, but now_ , his chest tightened looking at her, knowing her sharp mind and lean strong body. A woman's body. "Do I not please you, Master?" He broke eye contact and turned away, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he faced her again. "You are no longer my apprentice. You are a Sith in your own right." He swallowed deeply, his dark eyes shining. "Moxara, you unman me." Scooping her up into his arms, he kissed her deeply, giving a small groan of satisfaction. He pulled her body tightly up against his and dipped his mouth to her neck, relenting to the desire he had denied for so very long. She shuddered as the contrast of his soft lips and rough beard stroked her tender skin. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she gasped, "Oh, Movet…" He paused and whispered in her ear; "It's Darian, love. Call me Darian."

Moxara deftly unclipped his cloak as he ran his hand over her hair, pushing back her hood. "I could not stand to see your eyes, you know. It was not your hair at all. You could see through me. But then..." He tugged his gloves off and threw them onto the cloak, then ran a thumb over her thin red lower lip. "All I saw was your mouth." She rose on the balls of her feet to kiss the edge of his lower lip, sucking gently at first, then harder. "Why do you think I started wearing lip paint?" She gave a light smirk: a _ll the stars in the galaxy and I only saw you. I needed you to see me._ Driving his tongue possessively into her mouth, he lapped and sucked, pulling her into him with increasing fervor. Her eyes raised as he abruptly stepped away. Shaking his head in resignation, his increasing need to possess all of her caused growing discomfort within his tight armor. Moxara watched, her skin prickling, as he bent to pick up his things. _Did I do something wrong?_ He chuckled as he headed toward the speeders. "Not yet, love. Come."

The speeder's vibration between her thighs did nothing but aggravate her desire to be with him. _Darian. MY Darian. After all this time._ Trees and hills faded by and not a thing mattered but the black whipping cloak off the speeder before her as they raced back to the ship. Movet waved her back as he walked through the main corridor along the Leensoah, rapping on Foohn's door. Mox kept her head low as terse words were exchanged. She waited, silently watching, then bit her lip in anticipation as Darian entered his compartment and swiftly shut the door behind himself. Baffled and on edge, she headed to her room and slowly undressed. Her skin was still on fire where he had kissed her neck, but she felt a release within herself, no longer shielding her mind constantly. She slid between her sheets and ran her hand along her collarbone, lowering to brush her thumb across her taut nipple, before sliding it down her abdomen. _Oh, that it were his hand_ , she smiled as she relaxed, lowering her hands past her hips. _Do not dare._ His voice echoed in her head. _Do not make me tie you up in a way even I would not enjoy._ She sighed with frustration and rolled over. _We will be on Dromund Kaas tomorrow. I keep a private residence there. I'd hate for you to already be… sated._ Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and attempted to rest, but was painfully aware of every singular movement of the sheets against her sensitive skin.

As they strode through the hall of the Sith capital, Moxara's mind recalled the feeling of descending the stairs with Vext at the ball, so many years ago. All eyes were on her anew as she walked alongside Darth Movet, their heavy black cloaks shedding the rain that ceaselessly assaulted the planet for decades, leaving a shimmering wake on the onyx tile. _You had to wear THOSE shoes?_ He questioned silently. Her blood-red lips curled into a thin smile beneath her hood as her knee-high armored boots clacked along the stone floor, the sound echoing like sarcastic applause. _I have never had an audience with the Council. I do like to make an impression._ She noted his chest rise as he took a deep breath. _You may very well be the death of me, Moxara: keep that ridiculously distracting mouth of yours shut._ She stilled her face as they approached the council door, awaiting the formal invitation from the crimson-clad guard. They lowered their hoods as the guard slammed his staff into the floor before opening the broad door. The oval room was empty but for the twelve thrones, six occupied by the human and Sith-blooded lords and six occupied by holos of their owners.

"My lords," Movet bowed deeply as Moxara did the same, rising only to keep their eyes low. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Darth Marr, his tangible presence exerting a heavy weight on them, spoke first. "It has come to our attention, Darth Movet, that you and your late apprentice Moxara have been very effective in executing the will of the Emperor." One or more of the councilmembers was attempting to see into her mind - she had never been more grateful for the years of practice blocking out her master. Darth Thanaton's face split in a thin smile. "The council appreciates your loyalty, but ponders if it would be to the benefit of the Empire to… divide and conquer." "You have set such a high standard with your last apprentice," Marr continued. "We feel it would be best for you to take on another." Darth Movet bowed his head. "As the council decrees, though I had hoped perhaps I would be afforded more freedom with my performance of late." "Freedom, you shall have in spades." Marr paused. "As shall Moxara. We are granting you a vessel of your own and hope that you will continue the precedent your former master has set." "I am honored, my lords." Moxara struggled to keep her voice even. "Good, then our business here is concluded. Your orders will be conveyed shortly." They turned and left the chamber in lock step, though Moxara felt durasteel weights had been attached to her legs.

_Four years. Four damned years with this man I have craved and coveted and finally… and now I'm being sent away._ Grateful she retained her mental shield through the meeting, Moxara kept her hood back as they exited the building into the torrential downpour, letting the heavy rain hide her tears. Her chest ached and she felt on the verge of collapse. Even without hearing her thoughts Movet sensed her breakdown. Silently, he pulled her hood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. With his other hand, he hailed a shuttle to take them to his residence.

As they took the turbolift up to his high rise apartment, she shivered fiercely - the rough wind had chased the freezing rain between her layers and soaked her through. He kept her body pinned against his as he entered the code and led her through the door, then touched a pad on the wall to engage the lights. A warm fire burst forth from a furnace on the wall in the main room, surrounded by an overstuffed couch and chair. He disconnected from her only to withdraw his large cloak and hang it on the wall hook. Gently unclasping hers, he hung it alongside his and led her to the fire. Her teeth chattered as she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. "How do they… why would they…" her words fell away as she tried to express herself. "It is not our place to know the will of the council, only to obey. You know this as well as I." Darian's voice was low and stern. "Who knew we would be punished for our success?" She whispered, but he only shook his head. Moxara's blue eyes flickered green in the light from the fire as she looked to him for answers. He blinked passively, hiding his own anger and frustration while trying to focus on the things he could control. "Damnit, Mox, you're going to freeze to death. Here, the refresher… You should take a hot shower and I will get you dry clothes." Darian tried to lead her to the shower but she stood her ground and shook her head. "I have been on fire since the day we met, Darian. I don't want to waste a single minute I get with you." "I feel very much the same, love, but I won't have you fall ill. Come."

He sat her on a bench in the large bathroom while he reached into the square-meter glass shower to heat the blasting water. Mox tugged off her thin black gloves and attempted to undo the heavy buckles on her boots, but her chilled fingers failed her. Darian pulled off his own gloves and knelt before her, taking her hands in his and kissing the back of her knuckles as he massaged her icy fingers. Undoing the buckles himself, he pulled off her boots and liners before lifting her on her bare feet. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" his voice trailed off as he undid the straps of her tunic. "Not nearly as long as I've wanted to do this," she grinned as her newly-warmed hands undid his belt. The steam from the shower was quickly heating the bathroom, easing her shivers. "I doubt you remember, but," he tugged her tunic over her head and tossed the wet heap on the floor. "I saw you first. I watched you descend that staircase before you knew I existed." He swiftly kissed her as he unclipped her belt and tugged her soaked slacks down over her pale thighs. "I doubt I remember much before you existed in my life." She reached out to undo his tunic, but he pinned her small wrists behind her and pushed her into the hot water. "Very unfair, Mov… Darian. That is definitely going to take some practice." "Apparently I am a very good teacher." His dark smile was devastating as he slowly eyed her from head to toe through the glass. "And very little is fair in this galaxy. I don't think either of us need reminding of that." She planted a hand on the glass and he met it with his. Seeing her in the glass, partially hidden from the steam as she reached out to him gave him an ominous feeling, but he dismissed it. _Sith don't have visions._ Dismissing the thought, he tugged off his own tunic and sat to remove his boots. She had turned away under the hot water to rinse her hair and had her eyes closed when she felt him press up against her back. All of him.

She stood still, heart pounding, as his large hands grasped her narrow hips. _Have I felt his bare hands before, ever?_ She thought, enjoying the roughness as they slid up her waist to cup her breasts, while keenly aware of his cock pressing against her ass. "It's better when you let me in." His voice was oddly soft as Mox realized she'd still kept her mind shielded. She bit her lower lip as she relaxed against his hard chest. " _Mostly_ good habits, then?" Turning to face him, she couldn't help but smile broadly. She had seen his bare chest before, muscled and dusted with sparse black curls, but never all of him. As her eyes fell to his heavy cock, semi-stiff as it hung from dense black curls, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her small frame tightly against his. He kissed her deeply, possessing her mouth with his tongue as he gripped her shoulderblade and ass, and she pushed back, sucking on his lip. Groaning with desire, he released her and turned the water off. "Four years is…" "Far too long." She interrupted him, pushing the door open and grabbing two towels. She quickly dried her short blonde locks before giving a gasp of surprise as he scooped her up in his arms. "I'm still dripping…" she giggled softly. "Oh, I know." Darian raised his eyebrow as he laid her down on his bed. She sunk into the thick folds of the fabric, warm and comfortable for the first time in months. "Oh!" He'd yanked her to the edge of the bed and knelt before her. She looked down to see his dark eyes glimmering as he kissed her inner thigh, biting her pale flesh as he progressed up to her cleft. "You are a work of art, Moxara, and I hate to leave marks, but…" he sucked deeply on her thigh as he gripped her ass in his hands. Her entire body clenched with need and want as she groaned in pleasure. "Anything…" she gasped, her voice stuck in her throat. "Mmm." His warm hand stroked up the sides of her body, cupping her breasts and rubbing his calloused thumbs over her sensitive, erect nipples, then drawing them down to her hips. With one long stroke of his tongue, he parted her, the vibration of his own moan adding to her pleasure. Her most tender flesh responded to the roughness of his short beard and she fought to buck her hips against him as he licked her core. "Oh, fuck…" she gasped as he slowly inserted a long finger into her, rotating and swirling as her abdomen shuddered in response. _Soon, love._ His voice in her head was soothing as he relentlessly stroked her and flicked his tongue against her most sensitive spot. It was hard to find breath as Darian brought Moxara to climax, then slowed his ministrations and slid out of her.

"I… you…" she mumbled softly. "When I hear your thoughts, feel what you're feeling? It makes it all the better," he husked as he lifted her malleable form and turned her lengthwise along the middle of the bed. "I cannot imagine anything better than being here, just now, with you," she whispered dreamily as he slid alongside her. She turned on her side and stared into his coal black eyes, feeling she saw the very galaxy before her. Dragging the back of her nails down along his chest, she reveled in every singular muscle movement, every minute reaction she elicited from him, down to his now very hard cock in her hand. She kept her eyes on his face as she grasped his silky length and rocked her hips against his thigh. Rolling the flat of her hand over his tip drew a long moan from his throat, encouraging her. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up along his body as she parted her legs to feel his length through her wet cleft. She kissed his lower lip, suckling and nibbling, leaving her mind fully open to him. _You don't want me to continue?_ "Moxara, if you tease me any longer, I shall come undone!" he growled, pushing her back so she sat up on his hips. _But I do not want to hurt you._ She smiled and rocked her ass back along his cock and took his hands, steadying herself as she knelt over him and came down, slowly impaling herself on his length. "Oh…" she shuddered as she rocked her hips down, taking more and more of him within her. He gritted his teeth as she controlled the pace, letting her body open to take all of him. With each small motion he felt utter fury of desire, wanting to plunge fully into her, take and possess every part of her - he choked it back until she paused and fell forward upon him, entirely sheathed in her. She pressed a thumb to his lip and traced it as she began to rotate her hips, circling him as she rose up and down and he leaned forward to suck on her finger, sitting up and grabbing her narrow hips. "Darian… oh fuck, Darian…" she moaned as her body gave way to another eruption of orgasm. His chest heaved as he felt her clench around his shaft. It was too much. Taking her hip, he flipped her on her back and thrust mercilessly as she moaned, his slick shaft gliding easily now. He gripped her thighs and plunged with wild abandon, watching her small breasts bounce with each movement. Her gasps of relief were music to his ears as he spilled into her, collapsing at her side. "Two million minutes, give or take," she whispered, pushing her sweaty blonde locks of hair back from her face. "Mhmmm?" he responded, cock still twitching against his muscular thigh as he turned his head to hers. "Two million minutes, I've been waiting. And you made each one worth it." She tucked her small form into the nook of his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, and let sleep claim her body. With his free arm, Darian pulled the comforter up over them both and closed his eyes, fending off the worries of the coming days.


End file.
